The Librarian
by wonderpeachy
Summary: Ada alasan kenapa Mingyu suka mengekori Minghao ke perpustakaan yang notabene tempat pertama paling dibencinya/Meanie/Slight Junhao!/Seventeen Fanfiction/Warning! Yaoi/Ditunggu review-nya XD


The Librarian

.

.

Ada alasan kenapa Mingyu suka mengekori Minghao ke perpustakaan yang notabene tempat pertama paling dibencinya

Meanie of seventeen – slight Junhao! / warning! Yaoi /

.

"Hao, mu-mungkin sebelum mengerjakannya kita bisa mampir keㅡ"

Minghao menoleh dan matanya melotot menatap Mingyu. Kegiatan membereskan peralatan untuk proyek pertamanya pun terhenti mendengar tawaran Mingyu yang entah sudah keberapa kali di dengar sore ini.

Hell ya, kenapa pula Minghao harus dipasangkan dengan anak yang susah diajak bekerja sama seperti si tiang hitam ini? Padahal sebelum nama kelompok dibagikan, ia sudah sibuk komat-kamit merapalkan kalau akan dipasangkan dengan Jungkook atau Bambam yang notabene anak terpandai dan mudah diajak bekerja sama. Tapi kalau sudah mendapat yang begini, dia juga bisa apa. Menyebalkan.

"Kafe belakang kampus? Heol, kau pikir pengumpulan proyeknya kapan, eoh? Kalau masih dua atau tiga hari lagi sih tak masalah!"

"Tapi aku lapar, sungguh. Aku tak sempat makan siang tadi hiks" Mingyu mendesah panjang seraya mengelus perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. Benar-benar sial. Kalau saja tidak meninggalkan kartu kantinnya, pasti perutnya sudah kekenyangan menyantap menu daging spesial hari ini.

Minghao tidak membalas dan malah membawa peralatan serta tasnya keluar kelas. Mingyu melongo sebentar memandang punggung kurus itu.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke perpustakaan, bodoh"

Mingyu terdiam. Belum ada niatan untuk cepat menyusul Minghao yang mungkin sudah menghilang menuju tangga lantai bawah.

Mendadak muncul sekelebat memorinya dulu saat pertama kali menjadi mahasiswa baru di kampus ini. Hari dimana ia dan teman kelasnya disuruh ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas sekalian mencari referensi. Memang Mingyu itu termasuk anak yang tidak bisa diam, asik bercanda dengan Lee Seokmin yang juga terkenal anak 'pecicilan' di kelas, makan kena amukan lah mereka oleh si penjaga perpustakaan karena tak sengaja menabrak rak buku hingga jatuh saling menimpa seperti domino. Alhasil keduanya disuruh menyusun kembali buku-buku tersebut dan pastinya memakan waktu tidak sebentar.

Sejak kejadian itu, Mingyu sama sekali tak menginjakkan kakinya di perpustakaan lagi. Mungkin hanya lewat tanpa berniat masuk. Baru melongokkan kepala saja sudah merinding melihat penjaga Choi Seungcheol. Apalagi harus berhadapan dengan pemuda berbadan lebih pendek darinya itu?

.

Dan disinilah dia. Perpustakaan. Mingyu hanya diam berdiri di depan perpustakaan yang pintu dan dindingnya dilapisi kaca hingga terlihat dari luar kegiatan mahasiswa didalam sana. Lelaki berkulit tan itu sempat menghirup napas sebentar dan mencoba untuk melangkah masuk. Namun tiba-tiba Mingyu berhenti tepat didepan pintu.

Tunggu, kalau Minghao sudah di dalam sana, itu berarti ia bisa mampir sebentar ke kafe belakang dulu kan? Persetan dengan pengumpulan proyek yang katanya besok pagi. Toh waktu presentasinya masih lama. Perutnya juga sudah keroncongan minta diisi.

Mingyu menyerangai dan berbalik, beranjak menuju kafe belakang. Tapi mendadak berhenti lagi mendengar panggilan seseorang yangㅡmembuat rencananya buyar. Sial! Itu Wen Junhui. Pemuda yang menyandang sebagai kekasih Minghao itu bingung melihat Mingyu seperti sudah mau pergi lagi.

"Kau mau kemana? Hao sudah menunggu di dalam"

Mingyu gelagapan.

"Ah? hai, hyung! iya a-anu... iya tadi aku baru mau masuk tapi sepertinya anak itu tidak ada di dalam?"

"Dia ada di meja baca rak buku teknik. Aku baru saja menemuinya setelah mengembalikan buku"

Mingyu hanya ber'oh' ria dan mengangguk. Pasrah. Ck, habis sudah dia hari ini. Tak ada makan siang dan juga makan malam.

"Yasudah, aku masih ada urusan lain. Tolong sampaikan padanya aku tunggu di tempat makan biasa ya. Katanya sih baterai ponselnya habis. Aku lupa mengatakannya karena buru-buru"

"Hm hm" Mingyu hanya bergumam. Setelahnya ia pun masuk ke perpustakaan, mengabaikan Junhui yang pamit padanya. Begitu masuk, Mingyu langsung menoleh ke arah meja penjaga perpustakaan. Tidak, hanya sedikit melirik sih. Namun yang dilihatnya disana, penjaga Choi tengah berbicara dengan orang lain, membelakanginya. Kening Mingyu mengernyit. Tak lama, penjaga Choi pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya seraya membawa tas hitam. Mingyu langsung menarik napas dan berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain. Sampai Seungcheol melewatinya dan keluar perpustakaan, barulah ia menghela napas lega.

Tunggu, mau kemana orang itu? lalu siapa yang menjaga perpustakaan? Mingyu menoleh ke meja tadi dan ada seorang lelaki disana dengan kaca mata bulat yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya. Pemuda tersebut langsung beralih cepat pada komputer begitu Mingyu melihatnya.

Mingyu kebingungan dengan sikapnya yang aneh. Namun ia mencoba tak peduli karena ada suatu hal yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Minghao datang darimana dengan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga.

"Heh! Namamu tidak mau kumasukkan ke dalam kelompok ya, Kim Mingyu?!"

.

"I-ini semua? Kau mau meminjamnya semua?"

Seorang pemuda yang baru saja ditugaskan untuk menjaga perpustakaanㅡJeon Wonwooㅡmenatap tumpukan buku yang diletakkan Minghao. Dibelakangnya ada Mingyu yang sudah tak mood lagi untuk ikut terlibat bicara. Yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah makan.

"Aku mohon, hyung.. toh sudah bukan penjaga Choi lagi yang menjaga disini kan?" bujuk Minghao dengan memamerkan puppy eyes-nya. Biasanya jurus itu hanya untuk Junhui ge-nya, tapi sedang mendesak sih.

"Tapi Hao, peraturannya kanㅡ"

"Hei, lakukan saja tidak apa kan? Hanya kali ini kok, deathline tugas kami besok masalahnya" Mingyu yang terlihat tak sabaran pun akhirnya membuka mulut. Kalau terus-terusan begini, makannya akan tertunda. Lagi. Ini sudah pukul sembilan lewat, ngomong-ngomong.

Keduanya membatu. Diam-diam Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang menatapnya. Wajah Wonwoo terlihat memerah melihat paras wajah tampan pemuda itu. terlebih saat pose yang dilakukannya terlihat err.. cool di matanya. Kedua tangan disilangkan di belakang kepala hingga otot-otot dada yang terlihat membusung dibalik kemeja yang dikenakan Mingyu.

"Y-ya baiklah. Tunggu sebentar"

Tak ingin berpikiran aneh-aneh, Wonwoo langsung menyambar buku untuk dilakukan pemeriksaan pinjaman. Namun karena salah tingkah, bukunya malah jatuh dan buru-buru ia mengambilnya.

Selama itu, Minghao hanya melongo sedangkan Mingyu tersenyum puas. Minghao menoleh dan menatap 'teman sekelompoknya', curiga.

"Hebat sekali kau" gumam Minghao. Mingyu tak membalas melainkan malah sibuk memperhatikan Wonwoo yang semakin tak karuan karena diperhatikan. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh disini. Sikapnya sejak masuk ke perpustakaan tadi membuatnya curiga. Ditambah rona merah yang merambat di wajah mulus pemuda di depannya semakin membuatnya yakin kalau ada apa-apanya dengan Wonwoo.

Atensi Mingyu kemudian turun menuju name tag yang tergantung di leher mulus Wonwoo.

"ㅡJeon.. Won-woo.." tanpa sadar Mingyu mengejanya. Wonwoo terdiam, melirik Mingyu malu-malu. Mingyu tersenyum tipis.

"Nama yang manis"

"ㅡY-ya?" Wonwoo merasa waktu mulai berhenti dan detak jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat. bahkan wajahnya sudah terasa panas. Tangannya pun juga gemetaran. Wonwoo terlihat tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya karena masalah sepele. Hei! Mingyu hanya memuji namamu bukan menyatakan perasaannya. Astaga.

"Yah, kau jangan seenaknya menggoda senior"

Celetukan Minghao sukses membuat Wonwoo kembali bersikap biasa. pemuda itu mencoba mengendalikan diri dengan berdeham sedikit dan tersenyum manis. Hampir membuat Mingyu terperangah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Hahaha" Wonwoo tertawa kaku.

Kemudian, Mingyu dan Minghao pun beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan setelah selesai mengurusi pinjaman. Wonwoo hanya menatap datar dua lelaki yang sibuk bertengkar karena Mingyu ingin ikut makan bersama Minghao dan Jun. Tapi entah kenapa di mata Wonwoo, mereka terlihat serasi. Banyak yang mengatakan walaupun Minghao sudah milik Jun, tapi kalau dengan Mingyu, mereka seperti kucing dan tikus. Apalagi kedua anak itu memang sering bersama dan juga sering bertengkar.

Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Wonwoo jengkel dan terus mencecar Jun untuk memberitahu Minghao jangan terlalu sering bersama dengan Mingyu. Kadang Wonwoo juga memberikan pengaruh buruk kalau bisa jadi mereka akan saling suka. Jun pun hanya menganggap sebagai angin lalu saja. Toh, Jun percaya kalau Minghao itu memang benar-benar mencintainya. Dan Mingyu sudah dianggap seperti adik sendiri. Walau kadang suka merepotkan.

Wonwoo mendesah panjang seraya menopang dagu menatap keduanya. Haahh perasaan cemburu itu datang lagi.

"Junhui-ya... Minghao-mu asik dengan Mingyu, lagi..."

.

"Tadi Wonwoo hyung yang menjaga perpustakaan, ge. Jadi aku bisa meminjam semua bukunya" Minghao berkata seraya melahap jajangmyun setelah Jun bertanya kenapa buku yang dipinjam banyak sekali. Padahal perpustakaan kampus hanya memberikan dua buku untuk sekali pinjam.

Jun terlihat mengangguk dan kembali menyantap makan malamnya. Namun ujung matanya sempat melirik Mingyu yang diam memandangnya setelah menyantap rakus jajangmyun.

"Wae? Porsimu kurang? Sudah habis? Ingin memesan lagi?" Tanya Jun, sinis. Padahal Jun hanya ingin mengajak Minghao untuk makan malam. tapi Mingyu malah terus merengek minta ikut. Sudah ditraktir, meminta porsi tambahan pula. Alasannya klasik, 'aku kan belum makan siang' dengan memasang wajah memelas.

Mingyu menggeleng. Jun mengernyit, bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Kau kenal orang itu, hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Membuat kening Jun berlipat-lipat karena pemuda di depannya itu menanyakan hal yang tidak jelas.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Mingyu diam sebentar. Memandang ke langit-langit atap, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Mencoba menerka-nerka nama pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya di perpustakaan tadi. Entah kenapa pemuda itu membuat Mingyu bertanya-tanya akan sikapnya yang terlihat aneh. Mungkin Minghao tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Tapi bukan Mingyu namanya kalau tidak punya penglihatan yang jeli.

"Heung.. Woon-ah.. Jeo-n.. Jeon Wonwoo!" Mingyu melotot "Aku benar bukan? Jeon Wonwoo? Dia.. senior ya? Tapi aku kok tidak tahu..."

"Ck, Wonwoo itu satu angkatan denganku. Dulu kami sempat sekelas saat semester pertama. Tapi kami beda kelas sekarang"

Tanpa sadar manik Mingyu berbinar mendengarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa lebih mudah mencari tahu siapa Jeon Wonwoo begitu mengetahui kalau ada orang yang bisa ditanyai banyak mengenai senior yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Jujur saja, sudah hampir tiga tahun berkuliah di Pledis University, tapi tidak tahu siapa Jeon Wonwoo. Padahal saat semester pertama kan banyak senior yang memperkenalkan kampus pada mahasiswa baru.

Mingyu menyondongkan badannya dengan tersenyum penuh rahasia hingga Jun memundurkan wajah karena terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba adik tingkatnya. Minghao yang baru menghabiskan jajangmyun pun menoleh. Tapi tidak terlalu memperdulikan keduanya karena nafsu makan yang belum puas.

"Ge, aku boleh memesan jajangmyun lagi, tidak?"

"Menurut hyung, Wonwoo sunbae itu seperti apa?"

.

.

.

TBC

Haaii~~?? Bae sedang mencoba-coba ff meanie nih XD *gaktanya

Btw ada yang tertarik? Kalau memang fav ples follownya lumayan, kemungkinan aku bakal publish lanjutannya h e h e

Sebenernya gatau ini bikin ff apa karena judulnya juga boleh dapet/? Dan ga ada niatan buat dibikinin jadi meanie wkwkw tapi kalau banyak yang tertarik, aku bisa bikin lanjutannya, keyy?? Hoho

Thankchu and mind to review, please~?

.

Bae817


End file.
